Espada of the Leaf
by champblaze
Summary: As Naruto he was the Number 1 Knucklehead...As Mitsuomi he is the Zero
1. Chapter 1

A/N...SINCE I GOT SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK FROM FOX OF CHAOS AND SCARLET FOX..I DECIDED TO TRY ANOTHER CROSSOVER BUT THIS MITSUOMI WILL BE FROM MY ALLY OR ENEMY STORY WHERE HE BECOMES THE ZERO ESPADA...IN THIS STORY SAKURA WILL BE THE MAIN PAIRING BUT I MAY ADD ANOTHER..WITH THE CHOICE BEING YOURS...THIS FIC IS SET AT THE BEGINNING OF SHIPPUDEN BUT INSTEAD OF MEETING SASUKE WITH OROCHIMARU...SASUKE LURES NARUTO BACK TO THE VALLEY OF END...SAKURA AND HINATA GIVE CHASE AFTER BECOMING FRIENDS DURING THE TIMESKIP AND BOTH HAVE REALIZED THEIR FEELINGS FOR OUR BLOND HERO...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY...

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OC...

 **Higher-Being**

 _Zanpakuto/Flashbacks_

SAKURA MEETS ZERO

Sakura raced through the storm as fast as she could but the torrential rain made it hard to keep up her raven haired friend, "Hinata can you see them" she shouts. Hinata slows enough for sakura to keep up, her Byakugan activated and her face contorted with a frightened expression. The pair quickly picked up speed to the Valley of End, "Naruto/Naruto-kun" both thought. The lightning flashes brightly as the sixteen year olds reached the imposing statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, only to see someone plummeting to the ground hard. The person bounded to his feet but both sakura and hinata saw he is missing his left arm. Deep cuts and burns mired his body and his sunkissed hair was matted with blood and mud but his blue eyes still held his never say die attitude. The sound of chirping caught their ears and both saw this thing flying down with black draconic wings and a lightning covered left hand. Hinata moved first but sakura was frozen in shock, "Naruto-kun?!" hinata shouts, breaking sakura from her trance. Sakura started to move but it was too late as lightning shot through both hinata and naruto, "Noooo" sakura shouts. The winged figure turned with red eyes and a spinning tomoe, "Oh it's you Sakura...come to die like these fools" he sneers, his black hair matted from the rain. Sakura drew a kunai from her pouch, "Sasuke-kun...how could you do this?!...Naruto is our teammate and Hinata is my friend...I thought you wanted to return to Konoha" she shouts. Sasuke sighs deeply as his wings recede and his Sharingan subsides but a small smirk formed, "Did you actually believe that...I left to get Power...No One in Konoha could help me with that..not even the Dobe" he says, jerking his thumb to the prone pair. Sakura rushed to her friends as sasuke looked on, "Foolish" he shot, before shunsining away. Hinata was on top of naruto and blood poured from the gaping hole in their bodies, "Sakura-chan...save Hinata-chan...Don't worry about me...I'm too far gone" naruto mutters. Sakura covers her mouth and stifled her sobbing, "Naruto...Hinata is...Hinata is" she whispers, seeing the lifeless stare. Naruto choked back a sob and wrapped his remaining arm around hinata, "Sakura-chan promise me something...Don't...don't let him...win" he says, his head slumping. Sakura started trembling as a wrecked shudder escaped her mouth, her tears masked by the weeping sky. Sakura slumped into her friends as several others arrived, one being the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. The others included shizune, kakashi, sai, ino, choji, shikamaru and their sensei asuma. At first everyone thought sakura was dead as well but the pinkette moved with gulping sobs. Ino rushed to her best friend, "Sakura what happened?!" she shouts but sakura only stares at her bloody hands. Tsunade drapes her green haori over the sobbing girl, "Sasuke killed them...he killed My Naruto and Hinata" sakura mutters.

Ixixl

In the celestial heavens certain entities watched this scene unfold, " **What do we do...He is the child of prophecy** " the Rei-ō comments. Kami rubs her forehead and snaps fingers, causing a cloaked woman with white hair and a scythe to appear.

"Rei-ō-sama...Kami-sama it is too late for those souls...They were sent to the Soul Society but unfortunately due to them dying together..their souls fused" the woman states. The two deities knew how time worked in their respective realms, " **They will be grown by the time we find them again** " rei-ō comments. The two moved to a great projection and scanned the infinite amount of souls for these souls and found them but rei-ō's prediction was proven true. The boy naruto was now a man called Mitsuomi Kiriyu an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and his fraccion Zetsuei was pearl eyed Hinata, " **That is them Rei-ō..is it possible to send them back to the Elemental nations** " kami asked.

" **It is possible but only in his current incarnation...as they have refused by this time but amazingly they remember their pasts...I can return them but three years will pass in their original realm but you should contact the Haruno girl** " rei-ō states. Kami nods to her brother and the cloaked woman follows out, " **Sakura Haruno your prayers have been answered** " he thought.

Ixixl

 _Sakura wandered through a misty darkness, "where am I" she states. A bolt of lightning struck and she found herself at the valley of end but unlike her dreams. A figure stood on the stone monument of the Shodai Hokage, his skin pale as snow with a black shirt that seemed like a second skin, white pants but a pants leg missing and black riding boots. Sakura moved closer to get a better look but the figure looks down and his steel-blue eye pierced her very soul, "Sakura-chan" she heard on the wind and bright light filled her vision._

Ixixl

Sakura awoke with a start and bolted up in bed, "A dream" she mutters. The nineteen year old climbs out of bed and opens the curtains of her small flat. Sakura had moved into naruto's old apartment after his death in a way to remember him and hinata. The village honored them both with full honors despite his status as a jinchūriki and it warmed her heart that everyone finally acknowledged him. Sakura shuffled into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, her trademark diamond on her forehead courtesy of her sensei tsunade, her emerald eyes and soft skin with pink hair. Sakura took a quick shower and got dressed in, fishnet armor shirt with a zip up pink vest with black designs of a fox and lion, black shorts under a button up skirt and a cloth like coat-tail sown on the back, that extends to her ankles and calf length boots. Sakura slipped on her various pouches and black hilted katana, her Jōnin vest and completed the look with some black gloves and her red Hitai-ate. Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower but her thoughts were on her dream and with today being that day, it bothered her greatly. Sakura had improved by leaps in bounds in the pass three years, mastering her medical jutsu, her strength and even her affinty of water, all in the hopes of some day avenging her loved ones. Sakura headed through the tower and was met by her senior, "Hello Shizune-sama" she greets. Shizune smiles softly and led her to tsunade's office, "How are you feeling Sakura...considering" she asks. Sakura sighs softly as they open the door, "I'm ok" she whispers. Tsunade sat at her desk as sakura and shizune enter, "Sakura just in time...I have a mission for you" she states.

"What sort of mission...Tsunade-sama" sakura asks. Tsunade picks up a file with a sigh, "I want you to go and assist Team Gai...Jiraiya has made contact with someone who may know the whereabouts of S-class criminal Sasuke Uchiha and they went to investigate" she states. Sakura clenches her fist and took the file, "I understand Tsunade-sama...I'll leave immediately" she states and excuses herself.

"Sakura Don't be Reckless...They wouldn't want you to do something stupid" tsunade warns and sakura nods, her eyes getting misty. Tsunade and shizune watched her leave, "Three years and she still hasn't gotten over them...I'm worried Tsunade-sama" shizune comments.

"I agree but I can't stop her and neither could her parents...she a grown woman now" tsunade says and shizune looks out the window. Sakura quickly returned to her flat to pack and headed for the gate but she stopped, realizing the date and quickly headed to the memorial stone. Sakura found her former sensei already there and some of the rookie 11 as well. Ino was placing some flowers on the graves and sakura felt her tears form, "Naruto...Hinata...I will keep my promise" she thought and left before they saw her. Sakura left the village as a quickened pace to reach her destination near Wave country. However unbeknownst to her someone was following her with a sadistic grin on his face.

Ixixl

Sakura stood on the Great Naruto bridge that linked Wave to other places, numerous children were playing ninja and it made her heart ache as some imitated a certain blonde. The pink blossom crossed the bridge but was still unaware of her stalker with orange hair but he now had a partner with white hair. Sakura headed through the town for some supplies and didn't stay long, because she did know about her stalkers but not the third person watching them all. This hooded figure was standing nearly a mile above them in mid-air, holding a 4ft-5in ōdachi with a black and white hilt. The figure wore all white, with black suspenders hanging at his sides, black riding boots and a skin tight black shirt with a sleeveless white with black trim hooded coat with a white glove on his left and a black glove on his right. The figure's hood shifted slightly to reveal a steel-blue eye, "Sakura" he muses, before vanishing with a buzz of static. Sakura headed towards the outskirts of town to lure her stalkers from it and into a stone pathway near the woods. Sakura gasps as one of them appears in front and the other behind but she gasps, seeing the sword of the one in front.

"The Kubikiribōchō" sakura shot and the white hair man flashes his shark like teeth, "Correct...he did say you would recognize it" he sneers, removing his cloak. The man wore black pants with a purple tunic shirt and the Uchiha symbol on his left arm, "The names Suigetsu and my silent partner is Jugo" he states. Jugo stood behind sakura and removed his cloak, revealing a muscular frame with red-orange eyes and spiky orange hair, dressed in grey pants and sleeve black shirt.

"So Sasuke sent you after me...so the report from Team Gai was right" sakura comments, drawing her sword from its sheath. Suigetsu smirks and points his sword, "Oh that's who they were...we made short work of them and locked em up" he sneers. Sakura grits her teeth and narrowly dodges a swing from jugo, his left arm turned a dark color and twice its size. The dark slowly reached his face and turned his left eye golden with a sadistic grin forming. Sakura took a two-handed stance as suigetsu rests his sword on his shoulder, "You really wanna go..hey Jugo..Sasuke did say if she wouldn't go willingly..." he starts and evil grin forms, "Was to Kill her" he adds. Jugo grins with a loud howl and charged sakura with blinding speed, "Damn it...I can't dodge" she thought, trying to raise her sword.

[song playing...Xtortion Audio...Carbine MKX]

Suddenly a boot collided with jugo's face with enough force to send him through six trees and ten feet after. Sakura looks and gasps seeing a hooded figure in white, "Sakura" he states and her eyes widen. Suigetsu charges with a high and downward swing but the figure and sakura vanish in a buzz of static, "Over here" the figure shouts. Suigetsu grips his sword tight, "Just who is this Fuck" he thought. Sakura was equally in shock but she gasps recognizing his right eye, "It can't be" she thought. Jugo emerged from the forest completely different, his skin is completely dark and his sclera is black, also gaining a black stripe on his face, with six protrusions on his back. Jugo grins wickedly at the figure and sakura, "HAHAHA...So eager to die" he howls. The figure pulls down his hood to reveal slicked black hair with a white streak in it and his left iris gold with red flakes but his face was most strange, a partial bone like mask contoured and sunk into his face, stopping above his mouth and his left ear with a purple lightning mark.

"Sakura...Let me handle this" the figure states and sakura grabs his arm, "Who are you and how do know my name" she shouts. The figure turns to her fully, "For now call me Zero...and I'll tell you when I'm done with him...oh can you hold this" he states, handing her his sword. Sakura took the sword and this wave of familarity washed over her as zero turned his attention to jugo and suigetsu. Zero pulls on his gloves as he approached with a serious stare, "How sad...so mindless and insane" he says but smirks, "But not as insane as me" he adds. Suigetsu shunshins behind zero as a puddle of water, "Ha got ya" he sneers but his sword goes through zero like he wasn't there. Sakura gasps with wide eyes, "What Jutsu is that" she thought. Zero smirks and sidesteps jugo's axe arm, "Not done" he cackles but zero blocks his second axe with his left arm, snapping it in two. Suigetsu attacks from behind but again it passes through zero as he vanishes, "Shit...what kinda Jutsu can do that" he thought. Zero chuckles in his throat as his arm snaps back and slowly slips off his jacket, "Well boys...why don't I end this quick...don't fault me because this gets ugly" he states, as black veins run along his arms and face, from his shirt. Sakura gasps as red fissures spread from his eyes and breaks the mask, turning one gold with no pupil and the right's sclera black, as does his skin with white tribal designs.

"Yahahaha...I'll Kill YOU" jugo howls but zero embeds his fist in gut. Suigetsu and sakura gasp, "When did he move" both thought. Zero lifts jugo with his fist still embedded and slams him hard to the ground, creating a five foot across crater. Jugo spits up blood but a crazed grin formed as the protrusions turn and grow in number, "Taren Fujizuho" he howls. The blast engulfs zero and erases ten feet of the wall but as it clears zero stands unharmed and a smirk on his face.

"Shitotsu Sansen" zero states and jugo struggles as he was pinned at his waist and arms to the ground. Zero glances to suigetsu as he was frozen, "Checkmate" zero says and sucks in some air. Zero rears back as steam leaves his mouth and this force flooded the area, birds scatter and both fell to their knees but sakura felt she could still move. Zero reared forward and flames erupted from his mouth, engulfing the screaming jugo till nothing remained but a smoldering crater. Zero places his hand on his hip and burps out some smoke, "Toasty" he jokes. [song ends]

Suigetsu was on the ground with wide eyes but jerks as zero turns to him with the black seeping back to his shirt, "Who the Fuck are you?!" suigetsu blurts. Zero steps out the crater with a swagger and runs his fingers along his returned mask, "Me..I have so many names but Just call me the guy who will Kill you" he states. Suigetsu scurries to his feet to run but a yellow chain wraps his body, "Now..now..no need to run" zero states. Suigetsu scoffs as his body starts to shift, "Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden" zero recites and suigetsu screams as lightning erupts from the chain. Sakura approached from behind and zero turned with the chain around his hand, "Who are you and don't give me the run around" she states. Zero turned to her partially but back to suigetsu, "Just a Tik...need some info" he says and squats to grab him by the throat. Suigetsu's eyes widen as zero's left eye morphes into a starred pinwheel, "Arigato" zero croons, as drool leaves suigetsu's mouth. Zero rises and turns to a sword at his throat, "No more dodging..Tell me who you are" sakura shouts. Zero flicks his hair with a sigh, "This isn't the first time you've seen me right" he asks. Sakura pulls the sword back, "No..Its been in my dreams...I've seen vague images but now I know its you...So tell me who you are" she states.

"So Prophetic dreams...Huh...well if I tell you the truth...you wouldn't believe me" zero says. Sakura poked his chest, "Try me" she shot and zero smirks but his face becomes serious, "Three years ago..You watched me die in the Valley of End...in the arms of another...after He drove his Chidori through our bodies" he states. However sakura's head hits his chest, "You're lying...You're lying" she shouts and slugs him in the face. Zero takes the hit and staggers back but as sakura swing another, it was caught by a partially manifested young woman with long red hair and a sapphire eye but hair blocking her left.

" _Sakura that's enough_ " the girl says and her emerald orbs widen, "No it can't be...give her black hair and pearl eyes..its...then he is" sakura thought. Sakura staggered back as tears ran down cheeks, "you two can't be them...Kami isn't that Cruel" she says. The girl frowns and zero sighs, " _At one time..we were known as Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga but now I am Zetsuei and he is Mitsuomi Kiriyu the Zero Espada_ " she says. Sakura felt her knees give out but zero catches her, "Sorry to spring this on you Sakura-chan and we'll explain later but right now we need to save Team Gai" he states. Sakura braced herself on his shirt, "Ok but you'll explain yourselves to Tsunade-sama" she whispers, giving him the sword. However sakura's eyes widen as suigetsu gets to his feet with a deranged look and the Kubikiribōchō raised, "Zero look out" she shouts. Zero turns and catches the sword between the open section and his shoulder, "You should've just ran" he sneers, reaching out. Suigetsu releases a pitched scream as his whole body erupted in red lightning, burning his skin and turning it charred as he slams into the dirt. Zero slams the Kubikiribōchō into the dirt and picked up his coat to slip it on, "Its not far...we can catch up..." he says and snakes an arm around sakura's waist, to vanish in a buzz of static. Sakura stifles a scream but clings to him, "Sorry to spring this on ya...it's called Sonido...and its even faster than Shunshin" he shouts, as he skids to a halt. Sakura swooned slightly but saw they were in a forest and an area leading down to a double metal door, "this is one of Orochimaru's bases near Wave" zero states. Sakura follows zero to the door but her mind was still reeling from hearing that zero was naruto and hinata, " **It is true my Dear** " a voice says. Sakura freezes with wide eyes, " **Don't be alarmed...I am Kami and I am responsible for returning them to life...He will explain everything else but know your wish came true in a sense** " Kami relays. Zero glances back and sees her crying, " _Kami must have told her_ " zetsuei comments. Zero nears the door with a mental nod as his forearms turn black, "Sakura be on guard" he states, leaning the Kubikiribōchō on the wall. Sakura wipes her tears and shakes her thoughts clear, before drawing her sword. On the the other side of the door two guards stood, when the door buckled and pried opened by a man.

"Here's Zero" the man crowed. Zero pulled the door open as they shoot shuriken and kunai but they bounce off his skin. Sakura leaps over zero and cuts both men down, "You're pretty good with a sword" he comments, moving pass her. Zero and sakura move through the halls, which led them to an underground arena but sakura wondered how he knew exactly where to go. Several nin saw them but zero rushes them over the railing and landed. The cheering stopped as zero looked around, "Alrite you got ten second to release the Leaf-nin or there will be Trouble" he states. Several of them hurl curses but the largest of the nin in the arena chuckles, "You and what army" he sneers. Zero strolls forward as he slipped off his white glove and rams his hand in the man's chest but no blood sprayed, "Tell how does feel to have my hand around your heart" zero croons. The nin starting to surround sakura quickly entered the ring to encircle zero, "Sakura...I got this...head to your right...Team Gai is in last cell" zero shouts. Sakura was hesitant to move and one nin launched himself but a purple bullet escaped his head, "Go now" zero shouts. Sakura moved pass the dead man as zero tilted his head to the man currently staring at his hand in chest, "What Jutsu does this...I feel no pain" he says but no sooner than he utters it. Zero pulled his beating heart from his chest with no tools, "You'll never know" zero shot, as the man fell. Two drew swords and thrusts them into zero but they shatter and zero grabs the pieces, ramming them into their heads. Zero slips on his glove as he kicks his left leg back into another nin and forward into another, doubling him over and zero rolls over his back to catch another with right sweeping kick.

"Katon..Gōkakyū no Jutsu" one shouts, sending a fireball. Zero thrusts his left into the fireball and explodes it with lightning, before leaping up into a spin kick and a black slash left his boot. The slash tore through the remaining nin but another large man managed circumvent them and charged zero, his fist high but zero catches it. The man swung his other but zero caught it, "you're good" he shot, as his boots crack the ground. However zero kicks up to place his feet on the man's face, "I won't let go" he hissed. Zero smirks and pulls back to rip the man's arms from the sockets, "Fine by me" he crows. The man screamed as he fell back but zero drives his head through the floor, in the blink of an eye. Sakura and Team Gai had reached the railing as zero had silenced the screaming man. Gai and Lee wore green body suits and flak jackets but look slightly beaten up. Neji wore black ninja pants and sandals with a long sleeve Chinese shirt but sporting a black eye. Ten-ten had black cloak around her form, her clothes ripped but thankfully no one got the chance to harm her. Zero hopped to the railing and squatted on it with two finger salute, "Everybody ok" he asks. Lee, ten-ten and Gai nod as neji only glares, "They are fine but who are you and why do resemble Orochimaru" he remarks. Zero scoffs with a wave of his hand, "Just cause I'm white as snow...you assume I'm one of his flunkies like that Bitch Sasuke" he shot back. A tense moment formed as neji and zero glared at one another but sakura intervened with slap to zero's head, "Stop it...now let's go...you've got some explaining to do to Tsunade-sama" she shouts. Zero rubs his hair with a grumble as zetsuei laughs, " _Still as strong as ever_ " she comments but mitsuomi huffs, "Maybe more but just like Apacci" he thought.

IxixI

Kotetsu and izumo sat the gate of Konoha as the rain lightly fell, "What a boring day" izumo mused. Kotetsu slowly nods but saw the cloaked figures of sakura and team Gai, however the tallest of the group walking with a jacket and sword in hand but enjoying the rain. Sakura stopped at the desk and pulled down her hood, "Inform Tsunade-sama that we returned and have a high profile guest" she says. Izumo looked over the tall man and saw he had a nostalgic look on his face, "alrite sure but I need a name" he states.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I'm an ally looking for a village" the man says and group excuses themselves. Mitsuomi slipped on his coat and zipped it on to pull up his hood, " _Brings back memories huh...good and bad_ " zetsuei muses.

"Yea but wait till Baa-chan sees us...she might croak" mitsuomi jokes. The group reaches the Hokage tower as the rain picks up and a bolt of lightning skates across the sky, "kinda fitting" mitsuomi thought. Shizune was waiting for them just inside, "Tsunade-sama is waiting...Team Gai I'll check you out then you can make your report" she says and everyone nods. Mitsuomi gives shizune a slight bow but kept his hood up as he and sakura headed upstairs, "So how did everyone take it" he asks.

"As best we could but the village gave you and Hinata full honors" sakura said, as neared the door. Sakura knocked twice and opened as mitsuomi was perplexed, "Full honors...Me?!" he thought. Tsunade sat at her desk as sakura and a strange young man entered, "Tsunade-sama...my mission was a success and I brought someone to meet you...his name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she states. A flash of lightning struck as mitsuomi stood, "Its been awhile Baa-chan" he states. Tsunade's breath hitched at the nickname, "Sakura who is this" she questions. Mitsuomi slipped off his coat and closed his eyes, "Maybe this will help" he says, as suddenly the shirt they thought was a shirt, receded into a fist sized hole clear through his chest.

"Three years ago the Teme put this in me and a certain pearl eye princess" mitsuomi states, as it shifts back to normal. Tsunade sat with wide eyes as mitsuomi neared the desk, "You're not gonna keel over Baa-chan but then again...You are pretty old" he says and for it tsunade punched him through the door.

" _You kinda deserved that_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi sees tsunade looming over him, "I want the truth...are you an Edo Tensei created by that bastard snake and his apprentice" she hissed. Mitsuomi got to his feet with a shake of his head, "Damn...you and Sakura hit as hard as ever Datteboyo" he mutters. Tsunade gasps as she backs away, "It can't be...Naruto-kun" she says but at that moment shizune and the others had arrived. Mitsuomi runs his hand along his mask fragment as shizune and others were stunned silent, "Been awhile Shizune-nee-san...Lee...Gai-sensei..Ten-ten...Neji" he said. The members of the rookie eleven didn't know how to react but ten-ten decided to speak, "Naruto?!..But You're dead...we saw your body and Hinata" she says and glances to neji. Zetsuei manifested enough for them to see her and neji's breath hitched, " _Hello Neji-nii-san_ " she states.

"This is Impossible!...This is some Trick" neji shouts. Zetsuei shakes her head but mitsuomi scoffs, "Still a slave to Fate..huh...Tell me..was it our Fate for that Bastard to kills us because he is an Elite...Is it Fate that She died because she was weak...Will it be Fate that I Snap that stack of Dimes you call a Neck" he shouts. Zetsuei grabs him by the arm before he moves, " _That's enough calm down_ " she soothes. Mitsuomi huffs and walks into the office as zetsuei glares at neji, " _Whether you believe or not...Mitsuomi and I are Naruto-kun and Hinata...follow us and we'll explain_ " she states. Everyone slowly trickles in as mitsuomi stood near the window and glances back but returns his gaze outside, "Alrite...as you know...Three Years ago...Sasuke sent word that he had escaped from Orochimaru and wanted to return to Konoha with me bringing him home like I promised...However that was lie...He wanted to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan like before...I Foolishly went and asked Sakura and Hinata to be my backup but to hang back just in case...However that choice cost Hinata her life and mine as well" he explains. Mitsuomi turned to fully face them and the saddened look on sakura's face, "Since we died together our Souls fused but with my personality...I was the dominant soul and when we reached the afterlife...I got the body and grew up as Mitsuomi Kiriyu and she became Zetsuei...my other half...as I grew up in the afterlife or what known as the Soul Society...we remembered our past but ignored it...because well three years passed here but there it was three hundred there" he states and the others gasp in shock, "What's it like in the Soul Society" sakura asks.

"Well its kinda like here but you don't have to eat or drink but most do...some habits are hard to break...However if you eat a lot...you have a power called Reiatsu..which I possess and allowed me to become a Shinigami but not the one Jiji used...Shinigami help people cross over and go after creatures called hollows...which are people who died with regret or anger and it turns them into monsters and the most distinctive feature is a hole in their bodies and a mask" mitsuomi explains.

"Are you a Hollow...Sakura and I saw the hole" tsunade comments but zetsuei steps forward, " _Partially...while as a Shinigami..he possessed a hollow..more than likely from Kyuubi but they saw eye to eye...making him a Vizard...which have hollow like abilities but can't control them unlike Mitsuomi...However he is now known as an Arrancar..the direct opposite of a Vizard...created by a man known as Aizen S_ ō _suke...he sought to blur the line between hollow and shinigami and he succeeded creating the Arrancar_ " zetsuei explains.

"After succeeding...He gathered the ten strongest hollows and created the Espada...which means Sword...each had a number..the smaller the number the stronger they were" mitsuomi adds and removes his glove to show the zero on his hand, "I am the Zero..the strongest" he states, slipping the glove back on. Neji glances to zetsuei, "Then what are you" he promptly asked. Zetsuei flicks her hair behind her ear, " _I am a Spirit...Mitsuomi's other half...while he had the body...I became his power...at First his Zanpakuto Spirit...then his Fraccion and now..I dwell once again apart of him...I can Manifest for several hours but while that happens..we can't use our true Resurrección...which utilizes our true arrancar power_ " she explains.

"What's your Resurrección" ten-ten comments. Mitsuomi points to the shirt as his left arm becomes black, "Once I released mine Called Hellonic Chaos..It was a one time deal but this sword allows us to use our true power" he says and it shifts back. Everyone slowly took in the information as best they could, "Mitsuomi when we assualted that base...those shuriken and kunai bounced off you..why" sakura asks. Mitsuomi smirks and draw his sword to hand it to zetsuei, "Well Arrancar have what is called Iron Skin or Hierro making conventional weapons useless...However if you can cut through it...another perk comes into play" he states and she cut off his arm at the elbow. Everyone gasps in shock but mitsuomi picks up the arm but puts it to the stump and the arms heals on its own, "High speed Regeneration...as long as my head stays attached...I can heal my wounds" he says, flexing the arm. Tsunade sighed softly and rubs her forehead, "Everyone...I'm making this a S-class secret...No one outside this room must know the truth...unless they choose to reveal it" she says and stands up, "Now Team Gai...go home and get some rest...I'll take your reports in the morning...Sakura you stay" she orders. Mitsuomi turns back to the window as everyone filed but he caught the glare from neji. Shizune closed the door and zetsuei stayed off to side as tsunade shifted in her seat, "It seems you returning must mean dire times are ahead" she comments.

"Why is that...What's going on" mitsuomi asks. Tsunade rubs her forehead, "The snake and his Apprentice...it's seems they joined forces with the Akatsuki" she says and hands him a file, "Since your Deaths...Sasuke has been..how do you say hard up to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan and he actually went as far killing Orochimaru" she adds. Mitsuomi skims over the file, "When you said Snake..I thought you meant Orochimaru but you say he's dead" he asks.

"Kabuto took his place after assimilating some of Orochimaru's cells...after that they joined the Akatsuki..for a price and the price was Itachi and his eyes...turns out Itachi was a spy for the Sandaime and he sent a scroll before his death with this information" shizune explains.

"They've succeeded in stealing all Bijū except for the Nanabi of Taki on pure luck and Hachibi of Kumo" tsunade adds. Mitsuomi thumbs his mask as he watches the rain fall, "What about Gaara" he asks.

"The Kazekage is alive...Sakura...Kakashi and Team Asuma saved him but at the cost of Granny Chiyo of Suna...trading her life to bring him back after the Akatsuki extracted the Ichibi" tsunade explained. Tsunade opened her desk and pulled out a black Hitai-ate, "Mitsuomi..I'm making you a Tokubetsu Jōnin and your first mission...Is for you and Sakura to venture to Taki and bring the girl known as Fū Tsutai to Konoha per the request of Shibuki...Leader of Taki" she says, tossing it to him. Mitsuomi caught it with an arched eyebrow, "How'd you swing that especially with the council archaic thinking about Jinchūriki" he asks. Tsunade harrumphed as she leans back in chair, "Give me some credit Gaki...I am Hokage...however some were frothing at the mouth to gain another Jinchūriki" she said. Mitsuomi glanced around the room and to zetsuei with a slight nod with her eyes shifting up, "I see then they...should..be here" he says, uppercutting the ceiling. A young woman fell from the ceiling, "She's from Root" tsunade says and clenches her fist, "Danzō that Bastard...she probably heard everything and your true identity" she adds. Zetsuei turns the woman over to reveal a mop of red hair but mitsuomi chuckles, "She won't be problem...I'll fix that now...Get up I know you're awake" he said. The woman's emotionless black eyes opened, "So the Nine-tails is alive...Danzō-sama will be most pleased" she remarks. Mitsuomi grabs her by the coat and lifts her off the ground, "Yea...he'll never know...because you're never gonna tell him" he says and his left shifts to a starred pinwheel. Sakura, shizune and tsunade gasp as the woman's eyes widen, "Gaki...you have the Sharingan" the blond asks. Mitsuomi lets the woman go and she shunshins away, "No its called Tsukiyomi..short answer is I can make people see what I want" he explains. Shizune and tsunade slowly nod, "Why did you let her escape" sakura questions and mitsuomi grins, "She'll be sending a message to a certain war hawk" he quips.

Meanwhile underground where Root or the Foundation make their base, awaiting news from his spy stood an older man. The man was dressed in a white shirt under a black robe, covering his right arm and a cane in his left hand. His face was partially bandaged over his right side and a cross shape scar on his chin. A presence made it known and he opened his eye, "Your report 44" he states. 44 lifted her head to pin her black eyes on him, "Danzō-sama...the Haruno girl returned with a stranger..." she says but starts laughing. Danzō furrows his brow as 44 breaks into fit of laughter which devolved into crying, "Danzō-sama...The stranger has a message...He says your days are Numbered and the number is small" she says, before slitting her throat. Danzō stood motionless as 44 expires but a small scowl formed. At the same time in a dark cave, several projections of people stood around a multi eyes statute with all but two eyes opened but among them stood a young man with a duck butt hair style and glowing red eyes in symmetrical straight tomoe. The others were a white hair man kissing a necklace, next to a tall man with a mask covering the lower half of his face. The next was blond hair man with his fringe covering the left side of his face and missing one arm. One was a tall man with blue skin and shark teeth and a large sword on his back. Another was a snake like young man with long white hair and glasses, with a woman next to him and amber eyes glancing to the highest projection. The man had spiky orange hair and rippled purple eyes but the thing that tied together was their black cloaks with red clouds, "What is the status of acquiring the Nanabi and Hachibi" he states.

"That Bitch is slippery like a cockroach..right Kakuzu" the short white hair says. Kakuzu glares at his partner, "Hidan if you didn't take so long with your damn ritual...we'd have her" he shot. The shark man smirks and glances, "Leader...why not let our prodigy Sasuke-kun get a crack at the Hachibi or Nanabi" he said. Sasuke glares with his Sharingan swirling but a light sneer forms, "I already killed that Dobe...what's one more...Kisame" he states, his eyes returning to normal.

"That's right-hmm...Sasuke you did kill the Kyuubi Jinchūriki but luckily you got the Sora kid-hmm" the blond comments.

"Enough...Hidan...Kakuzu continue after the Nanabi with Deidara as back up...Sasuke..you are go after the Hachibi" leader declares and the projections cease. Sasuke opens and turns in a chair to the white hair, "Kabuto..how is your research going" he asks. Kabuto adjust his glasses, "Kukuku...very well...and very soon I'll perfect the Edo Tensei and we will take the Akatsuki from Pein" he says and sasuke chuckles.

To Be Continued

A/N...Chapter one is the books and I hope you enjoyed...Next chapter will pick up with Sakara and Mitsuomi heading for Taki and the Fallout with Danzō...The Sasuke vs Killer-B will be like canon..The uploads will be slow on this but it does well..I'll buckle down and write...As always..Follow..Fav and Review...Until later..Stay Frosty...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...Welcome to chapter 2..Not much to say but Thank you for reading..faving and following

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OC...

 **Bij** **ū/Summons**

 _Zanpakuto/Flashbacks_

* * *

CH-II

Tsunade quietly sipped her tea as two bunshin did her dreaded paperwork, "why didn't I think of this sooner..I owe ya Gaki" she muses, when the door opens. A slight scowl formed as homura, koharu and danzō entered, "So what do you fossils want" she spat. Homura adjusted his glasses with a slight glare, "Where is the outsider you made a Jōnin" he asks. Tsunade rises from her chair and dispels her clones, "His name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and he's getting geared up for the Taki mission" she shot. Koharu glances to danzō, "You know Nothing about him..yet you've given him a high position in our Shinobi corp and Sending him to Taki" she said. Tsunade scoffs and heads to the window, "I do know him...He's my Son" she says and both elders gasp. Danzō steps forward with a serious look, "You're lying Tsunade...you have no children" he states. Tsunade glances back with a smirk, "Not by Blood but my son none the less...When I left the village those years ago...I was devastated but in my travels I found a small child or rather he found me...I raised him and left him to train and now he takes his place a proud Konoha Shinobi" she stated.

"Do you have proof of where he was...He could be a spy of the Akatsuki or he's been brainwashed like our Precious Uchiha" koharu comments. Tsunade rubs her forehead, "Are you blind?!...Sasuke Uchiha betrayed Konoha...Joined Orochimaru and three years ago...took the lives of Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki" she states.

"That's of little consequence but their deaths managed to rid Konoha of a weakness and the bane of the village" danzō said and moved closer, "Now we allowed the concession of allowing them full honors but make no mistake...That child should've been a weapon for us...not roaming around looking for likes of you..." he adds. Tsunade clenched her fist but a kunai whizzes pass them, "I have a rule...Anyone who besmirches my Mother...Dies..so you would be inclined to Not Finish that Statement...My Mother is the Granddaughter of the First Hokage...Grandniece of the Second Hokage and Student of the Third Hokage...So show some Fucking Respect" a voice shot. Tsunade glanced to see mitsuomi still dressed in white but now has a long sleeve fishnet armor shirt under his zipped up jacket, his Hitai-ate around his neck and white arm sleeves with his gloves but she also saw a black mask in his right hand. Danzō glares at mitsuomi as he retrieves his kunai, "Kiriyu-san are you truly the son of Tsunade Senju...that's what you wish to ask...do you not" he says, looking back to koharu. Koharu keeps her composure but mitsuomi smiles, "You're looking at this aren't you...its my Kekkei Genkai" he states, touching his mask fragment.

"Are you Tsunade's son or not?!" danzō interjects. Mitsuomi turns to danzō fully with a smirk, "Are you an Uchiha?!..because my little eye..sees something not quite right about you...You do exude the Arrogance of one for sure" he states. Danzō kept a straight face but mitsuomi grins and slips on the mask but it covered his left eye.

"Mother...I'll be leaving on my mission...don't do anything I wouldn't do" mitsuomi says and slips out the window. Danzō abruptly left but tsunade caught the slight look of anger, "We'll bring this up to the council when he returns" koharu says and both elders leave. Shizune came in as they left and saw the satisfied look on her sensei's face, "Some happened Tsunade-sama" she asks. Tsunade summons her clones again, "Not a thing but be on guard till Mitsuomi and Sakura return" she replies.

IxixI

Meanwhile Sakura stood at the main gate as mitsuomi appeared with a buzz of static, "you need to teach me this Sonido" she remarks. Mitsuomi adjusts his mask, "if I could...I would...now let's push off...Taki awaits" he says. The pair take off at a moderate pace as mitsuomi sent out his Pesquisa, " _Do you think Danz_ _ō_ _will go after Tsunade-sama..while we're away_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi glances to sakura, "If He's smart...No but now he suspects I know his secret" he thought. The trek soon became silent as mitsuomi glances to sakura, "You've gotten stronger" he comments.

"I've been training a lot...I wanted to avenge you and Hinata" sakura said but her eyes betrayed her. Mitsuomi pulls down his hood, "You blame yourself don't ya...Don't...Sasuke outclassed me in every way" he states. Sakura came to stop on a tree as mitsuomi adjusted his mask but pulls it off, "I know you blame yourself for what happened..." he says.

"If I hadn't been so scared...I could've helped or at least prevented your deaths" sakura said but mitsuomi shook his head, "Even if you and Hinata helped...we would all be dead...Sasuke was on a completely different level than us...he even used some new Jutsu...he was working on" he states. Sakura saw a scowl tug at his mouth and he clenched his left arm, "I remember very clearly what he said...This Thunderstorm is a fitting backdrop of Your Demise and the word Kirin...If not for the Fox...I would've loss more than my arm" he explained. However a smirk slowly formed on his face, "But that was then and this is now...No matter how strong He's gotten...I'm Stronger" mitsuomi said, flexing his arm. The pair took off again towards Fire country borders at a quickened pace, "Sakura what's you're affinity" mitsuomi asks.

"Suiton but starting to learn Raiton from Kakashi-sensei and some Katon" sakura says but yelps as mitsuomi picks her up, "What are you doing?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi kicks up his speed into Sonido, "We should pick up the pace" he said, as everything passed like a blur. Mitsuomi skids to halt and sakura gasped as they were at the border of Fire country and Taki, "I'm serious...you need to teach me this...this exceeds even the Hiraishin no Jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage" she said, getting down. Mitsuomi squatted on heels and ran his fingers through the dirt, "Faster than Dad huh" he muses. Sakura gasps with wide eyes, "Naruto...You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!...But but How" she states. Mitsuomi glances up to her, "Yea...it was a S-class secret...don't tell Baa-chan or anyone I told you" he said, standing up. Mitsuomi slips his mask back on and pulls up his hood, "Lets get going...I'll explain more when we get back" he said and the pair took off.

IxixI

Explosion rocked the village of Taki as one kunoichi raced along the roof avoiding said explosions. The kunoichi had her mint green hair in a tight ponytail, dressed in mesh shorts under a white skirt, white ninja boots and a white sleeveless vest, over a mesh shirt with white arm sleeves. The kunoichi looked up to see a man on a clay bird, " **Fū...Head to the village gate..we should put some distance between us and them** " a voice said. Fū leaps over two building with a mental nod, "Right..Chōmei" she thought. Fū neared the gate but gasps and narrowly dodges a bolt of lightning, "You're open" a voice cackles and fū narrowly dodges a silver hair man with a triple scythe. Fū lands near the gate as another but taller man appeared and the blond landed behind him, "So little Jinchūriki...time for you to come with us-hmm" he says. Fū pulls two kunai in a reverse grip as the white hair cackles, "Looks like you wanna sacrifice yourself to Jashin" he sneers.

"We need to bring her back to Leader-sama..Hidan not for your ridiculous cult" the taller remarks, with a glare. Hidan points his scythe, "Fuck you Kakuzu...Oi Deidara...We can handle this runt...Head back already" he shouts. Deidara flicks his hair, "whatever-hmm...I'll watch for awhile-hmm" he said.

"Takigakure no Senpū" fū shouts, trying to catch them off guard. Hidan and kakuzu launched back as her punch connect with the ground but it kick up some dust, "Hiden...Rinpungakure no Jutsu..{Secret Tradition: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique}" fū shouts, creating a bright light. Fū used the moment to sprint out of the village but the three were in quick pursuit, "Slippery Bitch" hidan shouts. Deidara flew above the treeline as hidan and kakuzu chased on the ground, "So that's how she's been eluding everyone" deidara thought. Fū kept her senses sharp as she moved through the forest but a thought made itself known, "Why isn't anyone from the village helping me...I know Shibuki-san was injured" she thought but she not further time to contemplate as a lightning bolt grazes her thigh and through a tree. Fū braces herself for the impending fall and manages a controled spin to land safely, **"Fū...I know it sucks but focus of your life...Shibuki did send word to Konoha for aide but let's be realistic and focus on surviving this** " chōmei states. Hidan appeared above her with his scythe aimed for her form but a pair of wings sprout from her back, narrowly dodging him but it grazes her arm. Fū slides to halt as kakuzu shunsins behind her but it a clone, "Takigakure no Senpu" the real fū shouts, from above. Kakuzu throws both arms up block as they turn black, "You won't win" fū shouts, as her fist connects. Kakuzu grunts as the ground cracks and it digs a large crater, "Nice try Kid" he said. Fū kicks back with a serious stare as red chakra engulfs her form, "I won't let you take me" she shouts, as three tails form. Kakuzu emerges from the crater as hidan starts cackling, "Preparations are now complete" he howls. Fū sees hidan standing on a circle with a triangle in the center, drawn in blood and his skin pitch black with a white skeleton like symbols on his body.

"Jujutsu...Shiji Hyōketsu..{Curse Technique...Death Controlling Possessed Blood}" hidan howls. Fū keeps her guard tight as hidan produces a rod from his sleeve, "What is he doing" she thought but quickly got her answer. Hidan immediately drove the rod through his left leg, causing fū to cry out from the exact same wound in her left leg. Fū clutches the wound as blood pours but her right shoulder opens up as hidan cackles, "How is he doing this?!" she thought. Hidan's face was one of orgasmic bliss as he worked the two wounds, keeping fū nearly immobile from them.

"Oi Kakuzu take her down...as much as I enjoy this...I wanna get this done" hidan shouts. Fū struggles to feet and tries to summon her chakra but hidan drives another rod in his gut, "No I can't die like this" she thought. Kakuzu weaves several signs, "Fūton...Atsugai..{Wind Style...Pressure Damage}" he recites. Fū has no time to react as the Jutsu engulfed her in a large explosion, ripping several trees from the roots and causing deidara to nearly fall from his bird. Deidara steadied himself as a blur passes him, "Huh?!" he thought, feeling something wet. Deidara touched his throat and saw blood, "Not like this...Art is an Explosion" he thought. The wind subsided as fū lies motionless as kakuzu approached but an explosion rocks the sky, "What the Hell?!" he shouts. Kakuzu jerks and turns to block several water bullets but his eyes narrow, "What is this menacing aura" he says, casting his gaze to the treeline. Two people emerged from it but the one in white sent a chill down his spine, "Oi Kakuzu...who are these Fucks?!" hidan shouts. The man struck a pose with his right arm behind his back and his left pointed at hidan, "I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu...your soon to be executioner and this is my lovely assistant...Sakura Haruno" mitsuomi crows. Sakura subtly made a face but noticed fū on the ground, "She's injured...we need to get to her and now" she said. Mitsuomi pulled down his hood with a nod and sprinted into a somersault kick, "Now" he shouts, as zetsuei manifests. Kakuzu throws his arms to block as zetsuei grabs fū and the ground buckles, "Shit...he's strong" he thought. Kakuzu heaves mitsuomi back and swings a right but mitsuomi catches the fist, into a spin kick and sent him flying back. Mitsuomi pulls three kunai from his pouch and flings them at hidan but he takes them with a cackle, "I'm Immortal...Nothing can kill me" he howls. Mitsuomi's response was a stiff kick to ribs and he felt some ribs crack, into a powerbomb and hidan felt his spine snap, before mitsuomi drove his boot into his face and indented hidan's head into the dirt.

"Katon..Zukokku...{Fire Style...Searing Migraine}" kakuzu shouts. Mitsuomi turns to be engulfed in flames and hidan grabs him from behind, "Hit em again" he shouts. Sakura was healing fū when the firestorm struck and cancelled her Jutsu, _"No Sakura...keep healing her...Mitsuomi is in no danger_ " zetsuei interjects. Hidan kicks back as kakuzu weaves a sign, "Fūton...Atsugai" he shouts, igniting the residual flames. Zetsuei and sakura grab fū to put some distance between them, "Hinata...I mean Zetsuei...shouldn't we help him...they as S-rank nuke-nin" she said, leaning fū on a tree. Zetsuei shakes her head, " _He'll be fine...those two stand no chance against him...immortal or not_ " she explained.

[song playing...Skylar Cahn...Titan]

Hidan rips off the remains of his cloak as the flames start to dissipate, "Now for those Bitches" he sneers. Kakuzu kept his eyes on the smoke but a scowl formed under his mask as mitsuomi stepped out completely unharmed. Mitsuomi cracked his neck and never moved as hidan ran his scythe across his face but chuckles as the top blade shatters.

"Shit..I just Got this" mitsuomi chides, pulling the torn mask from his face. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as mitsuomi's face came into view, "What sort Jutsu can do that...it looks like bone" he thought. Mitsuomi unzipped his coat and ripped off his mesh shirt, then pulled off his gloves and arms sleeves letting his suspenders to hang at his sides.

"30%...Yea..30% will be good for this" mitsuomi muses. Hidan stood seething as kakuzu pulls off his cloak and focuses his chakra and his body convulses, then from his body four grotesque beasts appeared. A demonic looking tiger, a deformed four legged winged beast and the last two being deformed bipedal entities but one having a beak.

"30% will be good for what?!" hidan shouts. Mitsuomi shifts into stance with his right leg dug forward and his left bent, his upper body turned and his left arm cocked for a punch but his right even with his leg and palm out. Mitsuomi's arms turn black as a smirk forms, "30% to kill you with ease" he croons. Mitsuomi launches with inhuman speed with enough force to shatter the ground and slams a straight flying kick to one of the bipeds, obliterating the mask on its face. Kakuzu and hidan barely turned as mitsuomi moved to send a black swipe from his boot to cleave the other biped's mask in half.

"Raiton...Gian..{Lightning Style: False Darkness}" kakuzu shouts. The lightning bolt charged but mitsuomi leaps skyward with his right leg high and both managed to dodge as mitsuomi slammed his boot hard to the ground, creating a twenty foot wide crater. Sakura's eyes flickered in shock, "Thats only 30%" she thought and glances to zetsuei, "It seems you were right" she says.

" _I've seen it all our lives...Sakura...you will never lose him again_ " zetseui states, as both turn back to the fight. Hidan howled as he launched at mitsuomi but the arrancar meets him head-on, "OraOraOraOraOraOraOra...ATATATATATATA" mitsuomi howls, slamming a flurry of punches into a spin kick. Hidan slammed hard to the dirt with a spit of blood, "I'll Kill You" he roars. The last two creatures moved but mitsuomi grins and slams his palms as lightning forms, "Four down..one to go" he says and erases them in thunderous fashion. Kakuzu clenched his fists, "Hidan..We need to retreat..this guy is too powerful" he states.

"The Hell I am...I won't let some Fuck force me to run" hidan shouts. Mitsuomi suddenly appears inches from kakuzu's face with a purple orb forming in his left hand, "Too Late" he croons, erasing kakuzu's upperbody. The lower half fell with smoke rising from the charred torso as mitsuomi turned to hidan, "Well Mister Immortal..you're the last" he sneers. Hidan was about to retort but gasps as mitsuomi's left hand was inside his head to the wrist, "Wha..what Jutsu can do this" he utters. Mitsuomi grins deviously, "How does it feel to have my fingers on your brain...Immortal or not..I doubt you can function with a a brain" he says, as lightning runs along his arm. Hidan starts screaming as burn marks to appear on his face, "You Bastard" he screams as smoke erupts from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Mitsuomi pushed hidan back as the jashin worshiper was still smoking, "Burn your brain to ashes and you still Curse" he muses, snapping his fingers. A void opened under the bodies and snapped closed as they fell in, "Just in case" he thought. [song ends]

Fū stares with wide eyes at the man who has defeated two S-class nuke-nin with ease. Sakura slowly helped fū to her feet as she never took her eyes off mitsuomi, "Is he an ANBU or some elite like the Legendary Sannin" fū asks. Sakura looks to mitsuomi as he finds his gloves, "No...he's a Tokubetsu Jōnin like me" she replies. Fū balks with wide eyes, "He's a Special Jōnin but he took down two nuke-nin with Kage level skill" she says but chōmei gasps, " **Fū this guy is stronger than that...I bet he could fight big brother Kyuubi** " he comments. Mitsuomi slipped on his gloves but saw the weary stare from fū, "Your partner told you something spooky about me huh" he says.

"Yes but what happened to your face and what were those Jutsu...you used" fū asks. Mitsuomi outstretched his arm and shifted to black and back again, "Just call it my Kekkei Genkai and my face is apart of that...I'll go into greater detail later but right now lets get you back to your village" he explained. Fū dusted herself off and three headed back to the village but as they arrived mitsuomi noticed the glares directed towards fū, " _A lot like the old days_ " zetsuei commented, having returned. Mitsuomi mentally nodded as fū led them to the village leader's home, "Mitsuomi...you know him right" sakura whispers.

"Just from that mission...he's a good man but..." mitsuomi said and pulls up his hood. Fū walked in front but she heard what they said, " **So he knows Shibuki-san and he could be a mate for you Fū...Powerful and he acknowledged me as your partner not as your demon** " chōmei comments. Fū bristled and her cheeks turned slightly pink, "No way...I think that Sakura girl is his girlfriend...she kept stealing glances as she healed me" she replies. The trio reached Shibuki's residence but were by stopped by several Taki Anbu and a young man with glasses and light grey hair, dressed in high priced clothes and a fan in his hand.

"I am Sorenhiko and That Abomination is to come no further" sorenhiko states. Fū and sakura gasp but mitsuomi walks up the steps, "I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and this is Sakura Haruno...We are Jōnin from Konohagakure sent here at the behest of Lord Shibuki of Takigakure" he states. Sorenhiko flicks his fan at fū, "Be that as it may...This thing has been banished and denounced by The whole of Takigakure" he says.

"That can't be true...Shibuki-san wouldn't do that" fū shouts. Sorenhiko waves his fan with a scoff, "He had no choice...the council outvoted him...unlike your Konoha...we have no Kage and Shibuki is but the Village Head...So major decisions are made by votes" he explains. Mitsuomi pulls down his hood and glares at sorenhiko, "We'd rather hear it from the man himself...Not a brown nosing dork like you" he shot.

"How Dare You?!...Guards" sorenhiko shouts. Mitsuomi wags his finger with a grin, "Tsk...tsk..Tsk...Make one move and No Jutsu Derived will fix what I do...besides I just killed two S-class nuke-nin...What chance do you have" he says, brushing pass sorenhiko. Sakura and fū followed behind mitsuomi as he pushed open the doors and left sorenhiko seething. Shibuki sat in his study with his left arm in a sling and a bandage around his forehead but his eyes were on the document about fū's banishment. The door opened as fū and two others entered and he saw the look on her face, "Fū I'm so sorry...my hands were tied" he says and turns to the two others, "Thank you for coming...I wish I could've been a help but the council used the repeated attempts by the Akatsuki to capture her to their advantage" he adds. Sakura and mitsuomi bow but he keeps his arms folded, "Its alright Sir...I'm Sakura and this is Mitsuomi" she said. Fū came around his desk and gave shibuki a hug, "I don't blame you but where can I go" she asks.

"That's what I requested these two...Tsunade-sama will take you in...since Taki has denounced you and Chōmei was originally from the Leaf and you're his partner...You can join the Leaf" shibuki explains. Fū glances to sakura and mitsuomi, "Will the Leaf..really take me in and not use me like some weapon" she states.

"Yes...Tsunade-sama will not let that happen" sakura says but mitsuomi only stares, "Yareyare...Look..its by sheer Luck..you've survived this long...you're Weak and there are those in Konoha who would take advantage of that" he states. Fū's eyes narrow as mitsuomi keeps his face serious, "I am Not Weak...Then what should I Do?!" she shouts.

"I can't tell you that...You have two good legs...use them..move Forward...Forge you own Way...if these people don't believe in you...Then Fuck em...believe in yourself and push Forward" mitsuomi says and points to his chest, "True strength come from Here" he adds. Fū stayed silent and looked to her Hitai-ate, "Shibuki-san...you've given me so much...But the village only sees me as a threat...if Konoha will take me in...I'll go there" she says and slips it off. Shibuki rose from his seat and gave fū another hug, "Please be stay safe" he say and she sniffles.

"Is there anything you need to retrieve from your home" sakura but shibuki hands fū a scroll, "I did that already...I had one my Anbu prepare it...food..water and essentials...even some Jutsu for you to learn" he states. Fu bows deeply as her tears drip on the floor, "Shibuki-san...I will forge my own path" she says, wiping her tears. Mitsuomi and sakura bow to follow fū outside but passed sorenhiko and mitsuomi flipped him off. Sorenhiko slapped his fan in hand, "Kill them at the border and make it look like the Akatsuki" he whispers and the Anbu vanishes.

IxixI

Mitsuomi, fū and sakura left village at a normal pace but he noticed their shadows as they moved through the forest. Fū remained quiet as she followed them, "Chōmei..this is the first time..I've left the village" she thought. Chōmei sighed with a flap of his wings, " **True but we need to make our own path..like you said..Like he said** " he replies. Fū turned her attention to mitsuomi, "Hey...I have a question" she states. Mitsuomi glances back and slows to her pace, "Shoot" he replies. Fū rubs her chin with a thought, "What Jutsu did you use on the Akatsuki...I didn't see you weave any signs" she states. Mitsuomi snorts softly with a smirk, "Like I said..its my Kekkei Genkai...My whole body is a weapon...I can use Fire..Lightning and Shadow based techniques and some other unique uses" he explains. Fū took his words at face value but would press him later as they continued on. Mitsuomi focused his Pesquisa as zetseui sighs, " _Foolish but they're being cautious...maybe waiting till we reach the border_ " she comments.

"Sakura..Fū..what say we take a break near the border" mitsuomi shouts. Sakura glances back to mitsuomi but saw this look on his face, "Um..sure..how bout you Fū" she asks and she slowly nods. The trio reach a small clearing near the border as they sun reached its sunset, "Whats going on" sakura whispers. Mitsuomi leaned closer and glances to fū, "We got about a dozen Anbu following us...more than likely from that Sorenhiko...I'll deal with them and draw them away" he whispers.

"Oi...Fū..I'm going take a Leak...be back soon" mitsuomi shouts. Sakura bristles and punches him, "Why would you tell us that?!" she shouts, playing her part. Fū actually starts laughing as mitsuomi grumbles and takes off, "sorry about that..he has no tact" sakura comments. The pair took a seat on a log as fū watched the sunset, "Is that Mitsuomi guy going after those ANBU" she asked. Sakura's eyes narrowed as fū sighs, "The little ones told me about them...They wanna kill me huh" she whispers, hugging her knees to her chest. Sakura places a hand on fū's shoulder, "Mitsuomi will stop them..No harm will come to us" she says and looks to the sunset.

[song playing...Rurouni Kenshin..The Last Wolf Suite-Director's Mix]

Two teams of six moved in tight formation as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, "Captain Yōrō...the targets are several clicks ahead but we only have two...the third has vanished" one comments. Yōrō had spiky black hair with black eyes, dressed in a violet vest with two scrolls attached and black pants with a grey shirt. Yōrō glanced to the man beside him, "Kegon...are you prepared for this" he asks. Kegon has neck-length brown curly hair, dressed in a violet jacket lined in green, black shirt and dark pants with two holsters on his elbows. Kegon slowly nodded with a serious look, "Yes...I know Shibuki-sama's heart is in the right place but she must die...our village has suffered enough" he states. Yōrō nodded but quickly halted as did everyone else, "Spread out" he shouts.

"So..only twelve...I should feel insulted by this but no matter...only one of you will go back to deliver the message" a voice muses. The twelve looked around for the owner of the voice but one suddenly released a gurgled scream. Yōrō and kegon turned to see one with his throat cut ear to ear and gushing blood. From behind another was taking from above and his screams quickly silenced and a spray of blood rained down.

"Suiton...Mizu Shuriken{Water Style: Water Shuriken}" kegon shouts, skyward but the water on cuts several branches. A fire erupted as one caught fire and another was electrocuted to death, "Who are you?!" kegon shouts. A dark but almost whimsical laugh echoed around them, "Why am I the thing that haunts your dreams" the voice comments. Yōrō and kegon quickly dodged a black slash that sliced three in half, letting their guts and blood paint the ground. The last two looked franticly as yōrō and kegon had hidden themselves but both turned as someone emerged from the darkness. Mitsuomi stepped out of the shadows as he lights a cigarette, "Do you regret coming" he croons. One charges with a pair of kunai but mitsuomi snaps his neck with a spin kick but takes his kunai to fell the other as she ran.

"Mizu Shuriken/Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu{Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu}" echoed around him. Mitsuomi never moved as the hundreds of shuriken collide with his body from front and back. Yōrō and kegon dropped down but both gasped as mitsuomi unharmed and his cigarette still in his mouth, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" yōrō shouts. Mitsuomi slowly walks forward as the shurikens bounce off his skin but he vanishes but kegon had no time to react as his neck opened up. Yōrō turns as kegon clutches his spraying throat, "My what have I done...Fuck It..I'll Kill Everyone" mitsuomi crows, dodging the blood. Mitsuomi appears behind yōrō and he turns to have mitsuomi's arm through his chest, "Wha...how are you doing this" he mutters. Mitsuomi blows smoke in yōrō's face with a devious grin, "Se...cr...et" he croons, as his pulls back. Yōrō feels his chest clench and heart struggling to beat, "Shh...shh...I'm not gonna kill ya but you are gonna go back and Kill Sorenhiko...Then turn yourself over to Shibuki...If you dont.." mitsuomi says. Yōrō jerks as his heart seizes, "Alrite...I'll do it" he screams and mitsuomi pulls free. Yōrō dropped to his knees with gulping breaths and looked around to find mitsuomi gone, "Akuma" he whispers and shunshins away. [song ends]

IxixI

Sakura sat by a small fire as fū was sleeping and mitsuomi was in the tree opposite her, "Can't sleep" he muses. Sakura stifles a small yawn but shakes her head, "I'm fine..what about you" she says but mitsuomi scoffs, "I'm Fine..on the other side..before becoming like this...I was a mercenary...So I learned to be a cautious sleeper or be aware of my surroundings but having a spirit in my head works too" he states. Mitsuomi looked at the stars with a sigh and hops down, "So you're a Jōnin now" he asks and she nods, "Well Tokubetsu Jōnin because I specialize in Medical Jutsu but I can become a full Jōnin if I show two elemental chakra transformations" sakura corrects. Sakura slowly shifted to a sleeping position as mitsuomi rested his head on his arm, "Sakura listen I need ask you something serious" he says but glances to see her already asleep. Mitsuomi rubs the back of his head with a soft smile, "Well I guess it can wait" he whispers, going back up to the tree. The next morning the three set off towards Konohagakure and for fū it was amazing to see the scenery of the Land of Fire, " **Fū..I think this will the new beginning for you** " chōmei comments and fū slowly nods, "I hope so too" she thought. The trio neared Black River as they met up on another Konoha Team, "Sakura!" ino shouts, as she, shikamaru and choji near them. Fū got behind mitsuomi as they met up but he moves and pushes her forward, "Hello I'm Mitsuomi and This is Fū" he said. Choji and shikamaru shook his hand but ino leans towards sakura, "So who's the Hottie" she whispers and sakura rubs her forehead, "His name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and he is Shisho's Son" she replies.

"Tsunade-sama Has A SON" ino shouts and choji balks but shikamaru stayed calm. Mitsuomi face-palms with a shake of his head, "That is a secret Ms Yamanaka" he states and ino gasps, "Before you ask...I make it my business to know those associated with my adopted Brother Naruto" he adds. The group quickly fell silent as well as fū having learned from shibuki as the former kyuubi jinchūriki, "Did you now he passed away" ino asks.

"I heard when Mother contacted me and asked me to assist Sakura" mitsuomi replies. Shikamaru glances to mitsuomi and saw his mask fragment, "Sorry its my Kekkei Genkai...its kinda hard to explain but it affects my body down to the celluar level" he says and turns his arm black, "By altering my body's carbon...I can turn my skin as hard a diamonds and through a Forbidden Jutsu...I created a Sentient blade named Zetsuei" he explains and shows his sword. Shikamaru rubs his chin thought, "He can actually alter his body's physical make-up...Mendokusē to fight him in battle" he thought. Mitsuomi softly smirked seeing the furrowed brow of shikamaru, "Anyway..if you like you can accompany us back to Konoha..the add numbers will deter bandits from attacking us" he states. Ino quickly latches on his arm, "Of Course Mitsuomi-kun" she purrs and mitsuomi blushes but pales as sakura stares. Sakura had a sickening sweet smile on her face as mitsuomi immediately yank his arm from ino's grasp, before disappearing in a buzz of static. Fū and the others quickly followed, " **You may be right Fū..this Sakura might be his mate to instill that fear** " chōmei states and fū softly laughs. Mitsuomi grumbled as he moved through the forest, " _Ino is as Flirty as ever_ " zetsuei comments but mitsuomi huffs, "No kidding..Did you see that look on Sakura's face" he thought. Zetsuei titters and shifts on the throne in their world, " _That means she has feelings for you or us..Sakura and I grew close while you were with Jiraiya-sama_ " she explains.

"Close How" mitsuomi questions and zetsuei smirks, " _We had Sex_ " she replies. Mitsuomi's breath hitched and eyes widen, "What did you say?!" he shouts, before slamming into a tree.

IxixI

Tsunade sat her desk when the window opened and jiraiya climbed in, "Don't you know how to use a door" she asks. Jiraiya have a cheeky smile, "So when were you gonna tell me you have a kid" he asks. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a sigh and dismisses her Anbu, "What if I were to tell you Naruto-kun was alive" she states. Jiraiya's eyes narrow, "I'd say you have a sick sense of humor" he replies.

"I know how it sounds but he is but not like he use to be" tsunade says and retells mitsuomi's tale. Jiraiya fell in a chair with a shocked look, "I need a drink" he mutters. Tsunade pulls out a jug of sake, "I did too..when the fossils showed up..I blurted he was my son..Danzō immediately had his suspicions but the gaki played his part with ease..I'll come up with a story for the council but that can't know he's Naruto-kun" she states.

"Where is he I want see him" jiraiya asks but tsunade holds up a file, "I sent him and Sakura to bring back the Nanabi" she replies. Jiraiya took a sip of his sake but his face became serious, "I figured out where the Akatsuki leader is" he says and pours another cup, "He's is Ame with other bases scattered about but my spies figure the leader is in Ame" he adds.

"What about Sasuke" tsunade asks. The door opens before jiraiya could answer, "Sakura and Mitsuomi-kun have returned with team Asuma" she reports.

"I'll meet them in the mission hall" tsunade says, getting to her feet. Jiraiya heads for the window, "I thought you wanted see him" tsunade asks.

"I need to move on this info..I'll just go scope it out and come back..I'll see him then" he says.

"Jiraiya come back to me ok" tsunade says and jiraiya glances back with a smile, "Don't worry Tsunade-Hime" he said, hopping out the window. Tsunade closed the door with a soft look and headed for the mission hall, finding zetsuei being a buffer from ino's ogling of mitsuomi.

"Team Asuma..Welcome back and you are excused for now" tsunade states. The three bow but ino winks at mitsuomi and causes sakura to glare at him, "Yareyare" the zero thought. Tsunade took a seat at the desk with shizune on her right, "First welcome to Konohagakure..Fū Tsutai..I am the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju" she greets. Fū bows deeply with a blush, "Thank you very much Tsunade-sama" she says.

"Tsunade-shisho as you see the mission was a success but we encountered resistance from three Akatsuki and a rouge element from Taki" sakura explains. Tsunade interlocks her fingers, "Do know which three" she asks.

"One a blonde using bombs and the other two were called Hidan and Kakuzu" mitsuomi replies. Tsunade takes a thinking pose, "According to Jiraiya..The blonde was Deidara of Iwa and the other two were the Zombie combo said to be immortal" she states. Mitsuomi scoffs and scratches his ear, "weren't that immortal..I defeated them and the bomber with ease" he comments. Tsunade's eyes widen as does shizune, "Its true Shisho" sakura said.

"Good work Mitsuomi..Sakura" tsunade says. Mitsuomi slowly nods and sakura bows, "Of course Mother" he says. The doors open as koharu and homura enter, "Tsunade we have meeting and bring your "Son" with you" koharu states. Tsunade sighs softly with a shake of her head, "Fine..Sakura take Fū to your place to rest..I'll see about an apartment for her later" she states. Sakura and fū bow and excuse themselves as mitsuomi follows tsunade, "Didn't waste a minute" he whispers. The elders lead to them to the council room, where both sides were waiting but the shinobi side confused.

"Koharu and I called this meeting to discuss a matter" homura states. The council sees mitsuomi behind tsunade, "What it concerns is that they're disputing the fact that I have a son" she states. The room becomes deathly silent as but mitsuomi steps forward, "I am not related by blood but she is my mother..My earliest memory is living on the streets at the age of four..searching through garbage for food but that changed when a blonde Angel saved me and put me on my path to be strong..She took care of for eight years and I set out on my own to forge my own path that led me here to Konoha shinobi" he states.

"Though never made official..I consider Mitsuomi my son and that is why I made him a Tokubetsu Jōnin and if the council approves I will formerly adopt him into the Senju clan as my heir" tsunade states. Danzō silently cursed them both for their stories, "If that is the case..his skills should be tested" he says. Mitsuomi reaches in his pocket, "There is no need honorable elder because I defeated three S-class nuke-nin on the mission my mother sent me one" he said, tossing three slashed Hitai-ate before them. Shikaku picked the three and looked them over, "Iwa..Taki and Yugakure..their names" he asks.

"Members of the Akatsuki..Deidara..Hidan and Kakuzu" mitsuomi replies. The shinobi side murmured in shock as the civilian side was oblivious, "Then there is no need" hiashi states. Mitsuomi gave the three elders a slight smirk as tsunade took her seat, "Any other business Honorable elders" she asks.

"I propose the CRA on him..Even if he not your child by birth his Kekkei Genkai should be passed on" danzō suggests and civilian side murmur in approval. Mitsuomi folds his arms and thumbs his mask, "So you want me be a glorified stud..No thank you..I'll chose my own woman and I won't be treated like a certain Uchiha..You pampered and coddled him for far too long" he states. The civilian side look at mitsuomi in disdain but quickly stop as he glared with his eyes glowing in a dark manner, "I agree with him..the CRA isn't needed for him but if he wishes it..the choices are his and mine alone" tsunade counters.

"Now if there is nothing else" tsunade says and mitsuomi follows her out. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood as tsunade sighs, "We got lucky" she says.

"Yea but this keeps the coots off our back for now" mitsuomi says. Tsunade enters her office with mitsuomi in tow, "you missed Jiraiya" she says and mitsuomi sighs, "How did he take it" he asks.

"Lousy but he wants to meet..After he looks into something" tusnade says. Mitsuomi heads for the window, "I'll look forward it..I'll crash at Sakura's place" he says but tsuande hands him a book, "Take this with you" she adds. Mitsuomi taps the book on his chin and hops out the window as tsunade fids her sake, "Jiraiya..I hope you're ok" she thought.

[Song playing...Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders-Repose of Souls ]

In Amegakure six figures stood over the beaten form of jiraiya, his body impaled by five black rods and blood pooling under him from his missing arm.

"You Figured out too Late Jiraiya" one of the six say, with spiky orange hair and glowing purple eyes. Jiraiya coughed up some blood with flickering eyes, "Its no good..He crushed my throat" he thought. Fukasaku tried in vain to help jiraiya as the older man's eyes were dimming, "Have I failed..." he thought but remembers his reasons.

"Its not How you live but How you die in the Ninja world..Its what they accomplish..I havent done much but I did what I could..I swore I would teach the one to Bring Stability to the world" jiraiya remembers. Jiraiya's eyes widen and he struggled to move, "Naruto..Naruto is alive..not even Death could stop him..Ahh his Nindo to Never give up" he thought, struggling to his feet. Fukasaku saw jiraiya's eyes and pulls off his cape as jiraiya writes something on his back. The six see this and charge back to jiraiya but fukasaku gets away in time as the area explodes as one of the six fires missiles from his arm. Jiraiya sinks below the water with a smile on his face, "Naruto..Sorry I didnt get to see the man you became...Tsunade..." he thought, drawing his last breath. In Konoha mitsuomi sat on the roof of sakura's apartment with one of jiraiya's books, "Tale of the Gutsy Ninja Huh" he muses, when something taps his shoulder. Mitsuomi turns and saw no one but this feeling overtook him, "Jiraiya-sensei" he says.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
